


It's a Surprise

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [13]
Category: Star Trek 2009
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a surprise for Len</p><p>also for drabblechallenge (december)  prompt photo at the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Surprise

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"You know I don't like surprises."

"Quit bitching. You'll like this."

"It's cold. There's snow. You know I don't like snow. I'm from the south."

"You're the one who wanted to come to the cabin."

"So we could stay in bed and make love all day."

"Which I have every intention of doing."

"What if you fall?"

"I won't."

"Damit man."

"Len, shut up and look."

"Oh Chris... It's a Christmas tree. You did this for me?"

"I had help, but, yeah."

"I love it. Thank you."

"Merry Christmas, Len."


End file.
